hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Victoria
The Diana Connection What do you think Diana's connection to Victoria is? IO have said she's "definitely not her daughter", so what does that leave? My personal theory is that she's Diana's clone. BTW, both Victoria and Diana share the name of a figure of British monarchy. --Jpx400 (talk) 19:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep, clone but one that doesn't have the flaws of previous ones, meaning they have perfected Ort Meyer's process and she ages naturally now. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 01:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Victoria IS NOT A CLONE OF DIANA. She is a genetically enhanced girl made by Travis' department which he ran without the approval and awareness of the ICA Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 06:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just because she's "genetically enhanced" it doesn't mean she's not Diana's clone, you know... 18:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? She needs the isotope to sustain herself and activate her strengths, how is that an improvement over Ort-Meyer? Not to mention that she ages naturally...47 is the perfect clone example - his strenght, speed, etc. are all there without any catalysts; he is stable without any additional substances; and he ages slower than most people. I don't know about the Franchise's clones though... 18:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :My gut feeling is that Travis had his doctors select genetic material from all of the best agents ICA have ever had. Yes, that almost certainly includes Diana and 47 but not exclusively them. :I also suspect that Victoria may have synthetic components; the isotope necklace may be an interim power cell for electro-mechanical enhancements to her joints and nervous system (the final model, not to be installed until she is fully grown, probably would have been surgically implanted in her body somewhere). The way she takes down Baxter's goons during the cut scene in 'Countdown' suggests that she has been pre-programmed with advanced combat techniques that are triggered sub-consciously. That would be difficult to do with genetic manipulation but, if she's a cyborg, you could write it into her computerised brain augmentation. :BenRG - I Hope to Keep This Peaceful (talk) 11:19, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Collar Did she drop the collar? It looked like she was deciding on it and the camera cut before her decision was made 16:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC)SaC : It isn't a collar. It is her necklace that contains an Isotope in it. The camera wasn't 'cut'. Diana talks her out of it as she considers throwing it. Didn't you see it? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 16:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : I suspect that Io were keeping it deliberately vague. They wanted the option to bring back super!Victoria in a future game if they could come up with a suitable storyline. : BenRG - I Hope to Keep This Peaceful (talk) 11:44, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Age discrepency From page: *Victoria is a genetically enhanced 16 year old *Age: 14 Which number is correct? talk2ty 11:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Victoria's Further Adventures I, for one, would like a 'Season 1.5' about Victoria's adventures at the expensive college Diana sends her to (running parallel to Agent 47's adventures in Season 1). Initially, it's like a tutorial level, learning to using the Hitman UI for non-mission tasks like manipulation of environment (placing and using items for non-combat and non-infiltration roles) and carrying out conversations (an interrogation interface). Maybe she even uses a little stealth and intimidation to keep the college's worst bullies in line. Then things start going bad (just how bad depends on Io). Local gangs, corrupt cops, coaches who use experimental and dangerous performance-enhancing drugs on their athletes and dangerous businessmen who may actually be Providence agents. Victoria, whilst trying to protect her friends from this growing darkness, learns from a friend who is a serious hacker that lots of rich people are willing to pay to make problems in the town and further afield in the state go away forever. Maybe, just maybe, the mini-season ends with a seriously freaked-out Victoria sitting on her study chair in her dorm as a polite voice is heard over her 'phone: "The payments have been wired to your account, Agent Artemis. Welcome to the ICA." FWIW, I can see a grown Victoria being used both as an alternate female protagonist option for a future game (possibly with a distinct play style, maybe more acrobatic and less subtle) and also as a Player 2 option for co-op play. BenRG - I Hope to Keep This Peaceful (talk) 11:44, February 27, 2017 (UTC)